


Cedric and Stiles One-shots

by Alazan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cedric Diggory Lives, Established Relationship, Ilvermorny, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Male Slash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Stiles is a Thunderbird, Stiles is an American Wizard, Tags May Change, Wizard Stiles Stilinski, Wizards, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: It's come to my attention that people have enjoyed how I've written Stiles and Cedric...and it's also been brought to my attention how there isn't any other works with that pairing. So while I wait for the muses to give me inspiration for my chapter stories, I will bring you these one-shots! Stedric is quite the lovely ship.Some of these will be random idea, some standard plot ideas, but I'm also taking request.





	1. A Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belladdictedd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladdictedd/gifts).



"You can't charm it off." One of Malfoy's posse Slytherin's sneered. 

Stiles glared but raised his wand anyway and said cooly, "But I can blast it off."

And so he did, in the courtyard, witnessed by many. 

"Stilinski! What the bloody hell was that?" Moody stormed up to them and demanded. 

"This American Yankee off and overstep, that's what professor!" Malfoy seethed. Part of him was still a bit shocked that Stilisnki would try that. 

"I should say. That was horrible aim." Moody spat. 

The Slytherin's smirked fell as they looked at the professor with questioning looks. 

"You're going to punish him, aren't you professor?" Pansy asked. 

"I should. I'd expect a son of a sheriff to have better aim!" 

"Sheriff? What the bloody hell is a sheriff?" Goyle demanded silently. 

"Professor, he _attacked_ me!" Draco exclaimed. 

"You look no worse for ware. Pale and scrawny, but unhurt." Moody stated. 

"What is going on here?" McGonagall demanded as she stormed up to the gathered crowd. 

Immediately Draco pointed to Stiles, "He attacked me!" 

McGonagall turned to Stiles and asked. "Is this true?"

"I'm sure he wanted to push Potter to the point of retaliation so he'd get points taken from his house and been reprimanded. So I retaliated first. I'm not sorry." Stiles stated fiercely. 

It was a fierce honesty that McGonagall could respect, but not let go unpunished. "I will be speaking with your professor Stilinski. And you will serve detention with Hagrid. Now all of you. Off you go, I'm sure you've better things to do."

* * *

 

 

"You were rather brave." 

Stiles jumped a bit at the voice. He was heading down to Hagrid's hut for his detention and thought he'd be alone.

"I used to camp out a lot with my dad and best friends. Walking in the woods isn't that scary. But then again...we didn't live next to a place called the 'Forbidden Forest'." Stiles stated. 

The other smiled and despite it being so dark, he seemed to light up the area. Or it could be his very clean, very yellow Hufflepuff scarf. 

"It is daring, but I meant that stint with Malfoy and those horrid buttons." The Hufflepuff lost his smile then. He then added, "I've tried to get them to stop wearing them but...no avail."

"Are you friends with Potter?" Stiles asked.

"No. Not really. But I don't like bullies. So I was very pleased to see you stand up to them. You had nothing to gain and everything to lose."

"He reminded me of a muggle classmate I had who used to torment me. Old instincts, I suppose." Stiles stopped walking and looked at the Hufflepuff clearly. He was taller than him by a few inches. Devilishly handsome but with a boyish charm. He extended his hand for a handshake. "Stiles Stilinski. Visiting student from Ilvermorny. Thunderbird House."

"Cedric Diggory. Hufflepuff Prefect." Cedric introduced himself.

"Oh right...you're the Hogwarts Champion, aren't you?" Stiles asked as they continued along their path to Hagrid's house.

"Along with Potter."

"You don't seem bitter," Stiles commented.

"Should I be?" Cedric asked.

Stiles shrugged. "From what I've learned, it's supposed to be a huge honor. Each school only has one champion that'll fight for eternal glory...most people would be rather disheartened that they'll have one more obstacle in their way."

"Well then, it's good that eternal glory isn't my goal. And I'm not bitter. If Potter should prove a better than champion than me than it's not his fault or anyone else but my own."

"Wow. That is the noblest thing I've ever heard anyone say."

"And do you care for nobility? You know, it's not just something solely possed by Gryffindors." Cedric said teasingly. 

"I would hope not. Merlin knows the world could use a bit more nobility." Stiles stated. 

"Only without as much stubborn pride," Cedric commented. 

Stiles laughed and nodded in agreement. 

They nearly made it to Hagrid's hut before Stiles asked, "What are you doing here? You don't seem like the detention type." 

"I'm not. Though I like adventure, I'm afraid I'm rather a stickler for rules. Being a Prefect and all." 

"So what are you doing all the way out here at this time of night? You're telling me you didn't sneak away?" 

"Professor Sprout's given me permission. I'll show you my note if you'd like..."

"No need. I believe you. But still doesn't answer my question."

"I just had to wrestle an egg away from a dragon. I haven't the faintest idea on what to do with it. If there's anyone who knows about these animals best, it's Hagrid. I was going to come visit him one of these days."

"And you wait for this horribly dreary night of all days?" Stiles asked with a smirk. 

Cedric, in turn, gave him a smile. "It was my chance to get you alone."

"You wanted to get me alone?"

"I did...there's a trip planned for Hogsmade this weekend. I was hoping...you'd like to go with me?"

"Hogsmade? Oh um uh...I..."

"And before there's any confusion, I'd like to go with _you_...just you. As a date." Cedric clarified. Even in this darkness, Stiles could make out a slight blush. It gave him butterflies. 

 "I...would love to." 

They were looking into each others eyes with happy smiles as the stood in front of Hagrid's hut. The door swang open and they were greeted with a surprised face. "Oh! Yer here! Great! Come on then, we needn't waste time. Plen'y ta do." 

 


	2. After The Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric asks Stiles to be his date to the Yule Ball and he agrees. By a miracle, Stiles manages to be graceful, but mostly because Cedric was leading. 
> 
> The dance the night away...well, most of the night. They sneak away sometime before it's over to have some...private time.

After the classical music stopped and the formality of the ball changed, Stiles danced with Cedric and their friends long into the night. Stiles had never gone to a concert before, let alone a magical one. He didn't know any of the lyrics but he had Cedric as his dance partner so what more could he need? 

It was sometime around midnight when people started to drift away, that Stiles pulled Cedric away from the dance floor. They paused at the refreshments table and got something to drink before Stiles pulled his partner away where they dodge teachers and other authorities and found a private corner to make out. It wasn't easy since the professors knew to make a note of keeping a special alert tonight. They wanted to keep the students from having _too_ much fun. 

Stiles had been working on an impressive hicky on Cedric's neck when they were nearly caught by Filch. But Cedric knew the school well enough and pulled Stiles into a classroom quick enough to avoid capture. 

"Isn't there anywhere we can find where we won't be interrupted?" 

"It's a full castle I'm afraid. Not many places we can go," Cedric smirked as Stiles pouted. 

"Well...we're alone here...maybe we can..."Stiles began to pull Cedric back for another kiss when he heard footsteps heading their way. Stiles lowered his tone and cursed. " _Seriously_?"

Cedric told him to be quiet until they passed, once they were in the clear, Cedric grabbed Stiles' hand and pulled him out of the room. They made it through the halls. Stiles had been with one of the visiting schools, and though he got a little sense of where the main things were, he was glad of Cedric's guidance...until he was sure they just passed this hallway. 

"Where are we going?" 

"You'll see."

"Cedric, I accepted your invitation because I liked your smile, not because of the air of mystery." 

"It's not so much a mystery as it is a...somewhat secret. Sort of." 

Stiles didn't know what to say to that, so he just let Cedric take him wherever the hell he wanted to take him. Even though he was very sure they were going in circles. Except...now there was a door that wasn't there before. If Cedric's smirk was anything to go by, they found the place they were looking for. He turned the knob and showed Stiles inside. 

Inside was...a bedroom. But like...a fancy room. With a huge bed covered in rose petals, lit candles everywhere that gave it that warm intimate ambiance, and some whip cream near the bed next to a basket of lube and condoms. 

"Wow. Okay...uh...when did you do this?" Stiles asked as Cedric pulled him close for a hug. 

"I didn't. This is called the Room of Requirements. It shows up when people need it, with whatever it is that people need."

"And this is what you needed?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Cedric nodded. "It is. Because I don't want our first time to be some random, rushed, rut in the boy's bathroom...I want to take my time...not be interrupted...and I want to make love to you. We can fuck like bunnies as much as we want later...but right now, tonight...let's make love." 

Stiles was blushing a bright red, but he was smiling. "Alright then Mr. Casanova...make love to me then." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend that Cedric knew about the room yeah? And he had a great and lusty need of Stiles and that's why it appeared xD


End file.
